ChamAlien
ChamAlien is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien from an Abscondas. He debuted in Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance ChamAlien ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large green lizard with darker green camo-esque spots all over his body and a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right green and the top red, but the green and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the red eye doesn't. The top of his head is green-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth. He wears the Simplicitrix on his chest. Negative ChamAlien Negative ChamAlien looks almost exactly the same as his Positive counterpart. However, his skin is colored purple, his right eye is purple, his middle eye is aqua, and his left eye is yellow. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix on his chest. Blacktrix ChamAlien A version of ChamAlien currently known as Blacktrix ChamAlien was released. His body is olive green with orange patterns on it. His head is black with an orange highlight. His left eye is pink, his right eye is green, and his middle eye is black with a white outline. He wears a black Simplicitrix symbol on his chest with a red panel and red triangle designs. Negative ChamAlien.png|Negative ChamAlien Blacktrix ChamAlien.PNG|Blacktrix ChamAlien Powers Camouflage *ChamAlien's main ability is his camouflage; he is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings with such effectiveness that he appears invisible. Physiology *ChamAlien is very agile, quick, flexible and slippery, making him very difficult to grab, and can climb walls with ease. ChamAlien also has enhanced strength and durability, enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards away. Stinger *ChamAlien has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. Camouflage Vision *According to Alan in Learning the Ropes, ChamAlien has the ability to clearly see other camouflaged creatures. Fourth Wall Awareness *Due to Alan's abilities, ChamAlien has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Although ChamAlien appears to turn invisible when he camouflages, he actually just changes his color, so his shadow can still be seen. As such, any place filled with too many bright lights can be a disadvantage. *Vulpimancers can track ChamAlien with his smell/mana. *If he is covered in a material while invisible such as paint or mud, he will become partially visible, depending on where the material covered him. History Appearances Alan *''Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition'' (debut) *''Five Nights at Tacopolis'' *''The Smell of Victory is Sweet'' (2x; second time mind controlled) *''A Scientific Fæble'' (cameo) *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (unintentional cameo) *''Alan 10'' (cameo) *''RWBYA'' (2x, second time goes Ultimate) Richard *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' Devin *''Magnetic Personality'' Dragon Name ChamAlien's dragon name is Vriidnuznid, which can be broken up into, "vriid nuz nid," meaning reptile visible none. Trivia *The original ChamAlien art showed him with a green panelling around the Simplicitrix instead of black. *Alan's ChamAlien has eyes of the primary colors of light (green, red, blue), whereas Richard's Negative ChamAlien has eyes of the secondary colors of light (purple, aqua, yellow). Strangely, each are negatives of each color, respectively. *According to A Scientific Fæble, ChamAlien is Transformation 9 in the Simplicitrix. Category:Merlinisapien Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Aliens Category:ChamAlien Category:Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition Category:Five Nights at Tacopolis Category:The Smell of Victory is Sweet Category:O' Brother, What Art Thou Category:A Scientific Fæble